The Last Normal Child
by Batsutousai
Summary: Even Harry Potter wants to be a normal kid some days. –WARNINGS: LVSS, SSHP, RLNT SLASH, AU, OoC, minor super!Harry, minor spoilers for HBP and DH–


**Title:** The Last Normal Child  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** The beautiful and amazing Shara_Lunison**  
Rating:** As of, PG, but it'll prolly go up later **  
Pairings:** Ah, LVSSHP? (-nervous laughter- I couldn't decide between my two favourites...), DMRW  
**Warnings:** super!Harry (sorta), grey!Harry, Dumbles-bashing  
**Summary:** Even Harry Potter wants to be a normal kid some days.

**Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** So, I work at a library, as some of you know, and I was shelving books one day and saw a book that had the title I've given this fic – the book was about the over-medication of today's children due to psychological disorders – and I got the urge to write something Harry Potter. (Impressive, considering I haven't really had the urge lately... -sweatdrop- )  
But I had a problem. I wasn't sure if I could write a fic that fit this title, and I REALLY wanted to use THIS title. (It's so eye-catching, isn't it?) So I'm taking this as a challenge and trying my best. Let me know if I've managed it, yeah?

As a note, I've pulled Hermione's little sister out of JK's original plans and added her in here. Her name's Bethina, or Tina for short, and she's six years younger than Hermione.  
Also, books one – five happened in this story. I take a fair pile from six – horcruxes, Sev's past, Tom's past, Dumbly being dead (but not WHY he's dead) – and a few things from seven – Dumbly's past, the Hallows and their history. I'll try and get what occurred between the end of OotP and the beginning of this fic in this chapter or in the notes at the end. If I miss anything or you've got questions, feel free to ask them and I'll answer them next chapter. I hope....

-0-  
Prologue: What He Could Have Had  
-0-

Harry Potter was _not_ your average almost-seventeen-year-old boy. Heck, he wasn't even your average almost-seventeen-year-old _wizard_. In fact, Harry was _so_ not average, that he really, really wished he _was_ average.

Harry wished he'd grown up with two parents and an adorable little sister like Hermione. He wished he'd had parents who would support him no matter what – even if they yelled really loud when they were mad – like Ron. He wished he could have seventeen years worth of birthday presents to play with and break, like Dudley. (Okay, maybe not _exactly_ like Dudley...) He wished he'd grown up knowing what it was like to be loved and spoiled by his godfather, to always know he was there, like Draco. He wished he didn't have to pick and choose his public friends because of who their parents were, like Blaise.

And Harry really, really wished that his majority had promised to be tiny, like Neville's. Not painful like Dumbledore's.

But, really, Harry considered as he walked into the warded room under the concerned gazes of his family and friends, you can't have everything you wish for. And, when you're me, you rarely get _anything_ you wish for.

As if proving Harry's thoughts, the moment the door to the warded room closed, the group who'd been peacefully watching his disappearance, turned on each other as they always did when Harry wasn't looking: Molly Weasley turned to continue her most recent argument with Petunia Evans about the care of Harry. Arthur Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy turned to each other with disgusted looks and fingered their wands. The Weasley Twins eyed Dudley Dursley with glints in their eyes, while the fat boy contemplated the walk up the three flights of stairs to the kitchen. Ginny Weasley started in on Draco Malfoy again about his treatment of her brother while said brother fought with Hermione Granger for the brilliant mind of Blaise Zabini; a game of chess for Ron and a study buddy for Hermione.

Next to the door Harry had just disappeared through, Remus Lupin traded a disgusted look with Severus Snape while Bethina Granger rolled her eyes before wandering over to distract the Weasley Twins from their favourite target. Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin kissed her husband and patted Severus' arm before taking on Molly Weasley and giving Petunia a chance to escape with her son. Resigned to their fates, Severus and Remus separated to end the two Malfoy-Weasley feuds before blood was spilt. Blaise, taking the ending of Ginny's fight with Draco as his cue, mentioned a nap and fled up the stairs, ending the argument between Hermione and Ron and leaving them frowning at each other, but still friends.

"Excellently executed!" Tonks exclaimed once everyone else had cleared out, leaving her husband, Severus, herself and little Tina outside the warded room.

"I'm starting to lose my patience with those fools," Severus growled, conjuring a chair to sit in. "They can behave while Potter can see them, but once he's out of sight, they act like a haggle of first years."

"Hey!" Tina squeaked. She was just about to start her first year.

Severus sneered and Remus shook his head before commenting, "Now, now, Severus. Tina _does_ have a point. They're _far worse_ than first years."

"You only say that because you like the little blighters," Severus snapped back, tapping the cushion of his chair to make it fluffier.

"Remus just likes children," Tonks soothed, conjuring another chair for Tina and a small couch for herself and Remus. "Which is rather a good thing," she added, shooting her slightly-larger-than-normal belly a fond look.

"Merlin save us all," Severus groaned.

Remus smiled as he settled down next to his wife. "Harry wants children, you know."

"Potter has mentioned that," Severus allowed, rubbing at his nose.

"...And?" Tonks pushed when the grumpy potions master didn't say anything more.

"It's of no concern to _you_, Nymphadora," Severus shot back.

Tonks scowled at him for his use of her first name. "Don't call me that."

Tina huffed. "Come on, Professor. It's my business, at least, since if Harry _does_ have or adopt kids, chances are that my sister will be their godmum. Which makes me godaunt and a part of the family."

"Hey, and I'm Harry's cousin," Tonks realised, recalling that Harry had claimed the title of Lord Black during the past school year and reinstated her mum on the tree.

Severus shot both females a poisonous look, but was forced to cave under the onslaught of the two. "Blast you all," he muttered, rubbing at his eyes. "Fine, Potter brought it up and I said no. So he kept bringing it up. My Lord caught wind and said that if Potter wants kids, he can have them."

Tonks snickered. "So _that's_ why Harry decided that the bugger isn't so bad."

"Yes," Severus found himself agreeing, "he's even stopped complaining when I leave for a night with my Lord."

"Well, I suppose that's a step in the right direction," Remus commented thoughtfully. "I was starting to worry that you two would break up over that, and I honestly don't think Harry would have survived it."

"Potter is stronger than you think," Severus replied stiffly, a little uncomfortable about where the conversation had gone. He hadn't thought Harry would have gone to others with his trouble accepting Voldemort as a part of Severus' own life. However, it made sense; after Potter had found out about Severus sleeping with the Dark Lord while also sleeping with him, he had run from Severus' home in tears. The next morning, he'd looked a lot better and had been willing to compromise with Severus about their time together, even if he still occasionally complained about it. It only made sense that the brat had gone to Lupin and asked for advice; after all, the werewolf was the closest thing to a parent in Potter's life at the time. Not that Petunia constituted much of one even now.

Severus blocked out the quiet conversation that had started up between Tonks and the youngest Granger about the Auror's coming child to consider everything that had brought them to this point.

When Draco had let all the Death Eaters into the castle, Severus had been quick to move. He didn't know if the boy would actually be able to kill Albus, so he needed to be there if he couldn't. As expected, Draco hadn't been able to kill Albus, but Severus was saved the task himself by another Death Eater, who'd then turned to kill Draco, since the boy hadn't been able to do the deed on his own. Bound by his oath, Severus had jumped in front of Draco and taken the curse that likely would have killed the boy, but only knocked Severus out. According to Potter, who had seen the whole thing, once the other Death Eaters realized who they'd hit, they fled like a bunch of puppies with their tails between their legs. Potter ran after them to kill the one who'd killed Albus, leaving Severus and Draco up on the tower.

Draco had managed to drag Severus to the hospital wing somehow and had allowed the Order members who'd been there to take his wand and tie him up. When Potter had returned from Albus' body, he'd taken one tired look at Draco, then said that Draco was safe and should be let free. He was no Death Eater. The Order had been distrusting, but had done as Harry said and let Draco go. When Severus had awoken the next morning, he found Draco sleeping next to his mostly curtained-off bed while Potter stood at a window directly across from Severus, watching the grounds below.

When Severus had shifted, Potter had turned and said, "The one who killed the Headmaster is dead. Voldemort wasn't happy that he'd almost killed you." He turned back to the window, shoulders slumped. "I don't know exactly what your oath about Malfoy included, but I did my best. As far as the Order is concerned, he was forced to act for Voldemort or die. He should be safe."

Severus had nodded and glanced over at the sleeping Draco. "Thank you."

Potter had sighed. "You went up there to kill the Headmaster, didn't you?"

"You know where my loyalties lie."

Potter sighed again. "Now what? Are you leaving for Him?"

Severus stared at the black-clad back sadly. "I don't know."

Potter had nodded. "You will tell me?"

"You would trust me?" Severus had returned, incredulous.

Potter offered a grim smile over his shoulder. "Do I have a choice?"

Severus sneered. "You _always_ have a choice, Potter."

"Ah, I think I've been told that before," Potter had commented. "And then I heard about the prophecy, and about how He set it in motion by trying to stop it. Don't offer me what doesn't exist, Snape."

"You're too young to be this cynical."

Potter had offered him that smile again and then commented, "Watch him. Just because I said he was safe doesn't mean they'll leave him be," before slipping beyond the curtain and out of Severus' sight. He'd spoken to Poppy briefly and then the doors to the ward had opened and closed, leaving Severus with the impression that the boy was gone.

Potter's words had protected Draco, but only when Potter or Severus were around, Draco later reported. He'd finally taken to spending his last days in the school in Severus' quarters, hiding from the Light people of the school as much as the Dark ones. It was during a late evening the night before the train was to leave that Draco had turned to Severus and said, "Why _did_ Potter protect me? He knows where I stand, and what I meant to do."

"I'm not certain," Severus had replied. And he wasn't at the time, though now he knew it was because of the damned boy's growing crush on Severus, which had started at the beginning of the term and only grown greater since then. The boy hadn't wanted to see Severus powerless or dead – he'd read up on Unbreakable Vows – and since Potter hadn't known exactly what Severus had sworn, he simply kept Draco from harm altogether.

It was a couple of days into that following summer break that Potter's uncle had apparently gone completely crazy and tried to kill Potter, which led to Petunia jumping in between to protect him and getting herself hurt in the process. The Order had responded to Potter's owl for help and taken Potter and his two blood relatives out of Surrey and into a safehouse near Severus' own home, leaving the unamused Head of Slytherin House to watch over the two muggles and one brat without letting Voldemort know he was doing so.

Surprisingly, the following weeks were almost soothing, as Potter acted like a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor, which made him that much easier to live with, in Severus' opinion. It helped that Potter had gotten new glasses, which made his face slimmer and less like his father's. Being able to see more of the gentle Lily Evans in the boy made Severus' life that much easier and he found himself having normal conversations with the boy.

On a wet day near the end of June, Potter knocked on Severus' door just after supper. Severus had quickly ushered the boy in – no need to hear Molly Weasley's ranting about him letting the brat catch a cold – and cast multiple drying charms on him before settling with him in front of the fire. The boy's gaze had looked somehow both haunted and determined and Severus hadn't known how to start the conversation, so had left Potter to start it himself.

After what seemed like hours, but was only ten minutes by the clock on the mantle, Potter finally said, "I have a confession, sir."

"I am not a muggle priest, Potter," Severus had shot back, disgusted.

Potter had merely smiled ever so faintly. "No, but you're the only one who can decide what happens after hearing my confession. Would you care to?"

Severus had sneered at Potter and replied, "Spit it out, boy."

"I have had a crush on you since the beginning of this past term, sir," Potter said in a voice so calm, Severus almost thought he was lying.

But then he met those green, green eyes and found himself speechless. He didn't see a crush in those eyes, or even a hormone-driven lust, but an all-consuming love. The sort he'd only ever witnessed in the Dark Lord's eyes on nights when Severus himself spoke the three dreaded words that should never have existed.

After a long staring contest that kept no time, Severus finally managed to croak out, "And why should I care?"

But Potter's face didn't fall as Severus had expected it to. His smile got larger, instead, and he said, "Because that crush won't leave me alone, sir, so I have decided that I won't leave _you_ alone until I'm given a chance."

"A chance for what?!" Severus had shouted, standing. He remembered a feeling of panic and a fleeting worry of what the Dark Lord would say if he ended up in a relationship with his sworn enemy.

"A chance to not die a virgin," Potter had oh-so-calmly said.

The response had shocked Severus into silence and calmed his fury, so he settled back down into his chair and studied the boy. After ten minutes of the silent study, the boy finally started to show some nervousness, and after twenty, he stood abruptly and turned to leave.

"Potter," Severus had said to his retreating back. "Potter, sit."

"Why?" Potter had asked, and Severus almost thought he heard tears in the boy's voice. "So you can stare at me more?"

"I wish to talk, Potter."

Potter had turned then, and the glimmer of his eyes told Severus that, yes, the boy _had_ been terribly close to tears, but they hadn't fallen. He recalled wondering when Potter had last cried, and not really knowing if he ever had. The time spent with Potter since his removal from his uncle had given Severus the much-needed chance to finally learn just how alike Potter's childhood had been to his own, and he knew Potter much better because of it.

Potter returned to his vacated chair and Severus said, "Potter, I am far too old–"

"Sir," Potter had interrupted, "with all due respect, I don't give a fuck."

Severus sighed and tried to remember the replies his Lord had given when he'd first propositioned the man, but could come up with none that sounded good. "You know I'm Dark," he decided, "And that if He orders me to, I will give you to Him."

Harry had taken a deep breath and nodded. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." Then he'd offered that thin smile of his and added, "You haven't so far."

And Severus had given in, though he'd sworn at the time it would only be one night.

And he'd kept telling himself it would be the last night right up until Potter had found out Severus was two-timing him. And when Potter had fled that night, it had felt like a gaping wound had opened in Severus' chest and he'd realised that, no matter what he told himself, he _needed_ the brat in his life.

And when Potter had come back the next morning, it had been like being given an Order of Merlin, First Class for killing Black.

They had made it work after that. Severus spent every other day with Potter, and his off days were spent with his Lord. It had worked quite well until the Dark Lord made a surprise visit and found out about Potter both living nearby and sleeping with Severus himself. Severus had promptly begged his Lord not to kill the boy, shocking both of his lovers into pausing their preparations to curse each other to death.

Conversation ensued.

In the end, the two sworn enemies called a minor treaty, where-in, until they met again on the battlefield, Potter and Voldemort would not curse one another and would act as cordially to each other as they were able. For Severus' sake. Potter had also requested safety for his friends, but Voldemort had refused to grant it, saying instead that he wouldn't send any Death Eaters their way, but he would not tell his people that Potter's friends were off-limits.

After that agreement, things became that much better. And, much to Severus' surprise, his Lord started asking about how the brat was doing when they sat together over a glass of brandy. Even more surprising was when the Dark Lord had told Severus off about telling Potter there would be no children. Of course, the Dark Lord knew that Severus had always wanted children himself, but he'd not wanted to bring them in to the middle of a war. So Severus had gone back and told Potter that, if the boy wanted brats of his own, Severus wouldn't stop him, but he strongly suggested waiting until the war was over.

To which Potter had promptly replied, "If I live that long."

But, none-the-less, the mention of children hadn't come up again and Potter had even stopped muttering angrily on nights Severus went to his Lord.

It had been during a discussion a few days ago that Severus found out that Potter knew nothing about majorities, and Severus had immediately made sure he was filled in, then sent out a pile of owls to Potter's various friends and so-called family, telling them off about not letting the brat know about his coming majority. The response had been a unanimous "I thought someone else had told him," and Severus had thrown up his hands at the lot of them.

The following two days before Potter's birthday had been a flurry of activity that Potter tolerated with a fake smile. When they found out that Potter's majority promised to be as large as Dumbledore's, and they still didn't have a place to keep him safe in, Severus went to Narcissa. She promised to lend out a house that had been a part of her dowry on account of the fact that Potter had saved Draco from Azkaban when he didn't have to.

No one had expected that all of Potter's family and friends would want to be there for him, though they should have. Potter had even tried to talk them all out of it, saying he was perfectly fine with have a small majority with only a few people. (To which Molly Weasley replied, "Harry, dear, we can't leave you with a bunch of Death Eaters for your birthday!" Harry's response had been something along the lines of, "That didn't stop you from leaving me with Snape for a month and a half, now did it?" And Snape had kissed the brat rather forcefully for mentioning that to them, though it really hadn't been a problem in the end.)

So that brought them to where they currently were, with all of Potter's Light friends, – including a pregnant Auror, one Ministry-worker, two joke-shop owners, a werewolf and four school-age children – plus two muggles, staying in a Dark manor with three Dark wizards and a witch. All considered, Severus thought it impressive that they hadn't all killed each other yet, and it had only been three hours since they'd arrived.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Lupin?"

Remus smiled knowingly. "We're going to get some food and make sure they don't kill each other. Would you care to come?"

Severus glanced briefly at the door behind him. "I'll stay here."

"It's not like anything's going to happen, you know," Tonks pointed out drily.

Remus put a hand on his wife's arm and shook his head. "Come on, Nymph."

Rolling her eyes, Tonks let herself be led up the stairs towards the waiting Tina, leaving Severus behind with his thoughts.

-0-0-0-0-

**A/N:** Okay, so it's taken me almost four months to get to this point, but now that I'm working on this fic again, I'm rather liking it, so it might go a little faster. Here's hoping.

~Bats


End file.
